1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as an electronic notebook, a portable information terminal or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 4-15864 (1992) discloses that a schedule of which contents are prestored in an electronic apparatus incorporating a clock, along with a date, is displayed when power source is turned on.
Such prior art can deal with an application such as a schedule function having a date input item, however it cannot deal with an application inherently having no date input item.